A mobile device refers to a kind of electronic device based on mobility and portability. With remarkable growths of related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices capable of supporting various end-user functions are increasingly popular. For instance, a mobile device may include a file playback function for playing audio/video files stored therein, a camera function for capturing still images, a video camera function for making video films, and the like.
Additionally, a conventional mobile device may not only inherently offer a mobile communication function using a base station, but may also offer a short range communication function using a Bluetooth module.
In order to use a short range communication function, a mobile device should first perform a search for peripheral devices. However, since such a search process is performed for all peripheral devices, a user may often experience too much inconvenience of selecting a desired peripheral device.